Lucky
by TTFN
Summary: Hawkes reaction to Lindsay's snake bite


Lucky

**Show:** CSI:NY

**Characters:** Lindsay/Hawkes, friendship

**Set:** During Sweet Sixteen

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Not mine nor shall it ever be

**Summary:** Hawkes reaction to Lindsay's Snake Bite

**A/N:** This is done in Hawkes's POV

It was supposed to be a regular homicide investigation, where they were looking around for any evidence in a car where the DB was found. Though this investigation start out with the death of a sixteen year olds father at her birthday party. Lindsay and I were looking through the car for potential evidence when I asked Lindsay to help me move the body back in the seat so we could look on the ground around the victims feet, that was when I saw it. Before I had a chance to say anything it struck. A large black snake struck Lindsay it's fangs out and piercing her hand straight through her latex glove and into her flesh. My eye's shot straight up and looked at Lindsay who looked in both shock and pain as she moved her hand to her chest, holding it whilst moving out of the way. I backed as quickly as I could from the other side of the car to where Lindsay was standing, taking my belt off as I moved so I could get it elevated as quickly as possible to stop any possible poison from entering her system, with not knowing whether or not if the snake was poison's. Then I was yelling for Stella as she spoke to some of the witnesses telling her that Lindsay had been bitten. By the time Stella had joined us, the snake handler had control of the snake and was putting it away and I had put my belt around Lindsay's arm and shoulder using it as a makeshift sling. I was looking at her as the shock wore off and there was only pain left on her face and I tried to say comforting things as I was still in shock of what happened here and I think Stella was coming in a close second with that. Stella was on the radio calling for a medivac to the nearest hospital with the anti-venom. I looked as Stella as she told us that the medivac was on it's way.

"Go and get the first aid kit" I said to Stella just before she ran off to our truck to get it, both of us knowing that it would be best for me to stay with Lindsay, being the one with the medical degree. I looked at Lindsay "Go ok?"

Lindsay gave me a small smile "Yeah I'll be fine"

I couldn't help but smile knowing that was just like Lindsay even though she was the one in pain that she was trying to calm me down. "How are you feeling? Nauseous? Dizzy?"

Lindsay smiled at me before saying "Like I just got bitten by a snake" Lindsay said before looking at me and then took in a deep breath, as she tried to breathe through the pain that she was feeling "I little dizzy"

I nodded and led Lindsay to a bricked garden barrier and she sat down on the edge. Once she sat down I began to take some ob's and took her pulse "Anything else?"

Lindsay slowly shook her head "Nope"

"Just keep doing the slow deep breaths" I told her as I tried to do the same. I then noticed a small smile slide across Lindsay's face and I wondered what she could be smiling about right now "What's funny?"

Lindsay smiled at me "I was just thinking"

"About?" I couldn't help but be intrigued by it

"That this doesn't feel like my last snake bite"

I frowned and wondered if this has happened before and that's why she was as freaked out about what was happening to her "You've been bitten before?"

Lindsay gave me a slow nod with a slow deep breath "Yeah"

"When?" I couldn't help but be interested in what happened then.

"Well this is my second animal one"

"Animal one?" I asked confused on what other snake bite there could be

Lindsay slowly nodded "There's the animal type and the drink type"

"The drink?" I asked, having never heard of it before in my life

"Yeah. There's a drink called a snake bite, don't ask me what's in it cause I don't know, but it definitely was better than the animal kind"

"Then how did you know about it?"

"Collage. There was a guy from Australia there and he made them all the time and would never give the recipe for it" Lindsay looked at me with a small smile "Though I do have half the recipe for it and nearly the other half of it"

I gave her a slow nod having never heard of it "And your other animal one?" I could help but smile with it

"I was 9 and the snake was a garden snake, so"

"So not poinoness" I said with a smile.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stella racing towards us with the first aid kit firmly in her hand. I looked back at Lindsay and noticed her grimace "How's the pain on a rating of 1 to 10?"

I saw Lindsay take a deep breath in "About a 7" Lindsay said just as Stella came to a stop right next to us.

I nodded as I took the kit off of Stella and she went to comfort Lindsay and that ended up futile because Lindsay was comforting Stella, telling her that she would be ok and back at the lab as soon as she can. I opened the kit and began to take care of the wound the best way I could given the circumstances and kept an eye on her stats for when the medics arrived. A few minutes later we heard the medics arrive and then saw them running towards us. Within the next five minutes Lindsay was on her way to the hospital for treatment, my main concern being her pulse rate having increased dramatically over the time period and hoped that she was given that anti venom in time and that she would be ok with no lasting effects of what happened.

Both Stella and I watched Lindsay being moved off scene with us both wishing we could go with her but knowing that we couldn't because we still had a crime scene to process and a murder to solve.

I took in a deep breath and looked back at the car "I'll finish processing"

Stella nodded "I'll give Mac a call let him know what happened"

I nodded as I moved off to the car and Stella moved off to call Mac when I heard Stella call out

"Watch out for more snakes"

I turned and smiled at Stella "Will do" I stepped forward to the car and took in a deep breath and hoped that there wasn't any more, thought I did decide to keep the eye out in future for anything that could be lurking in any cars.

It had been a couple of days since Lindsay had been bitten by the snake and Lindsay had only just walked into the lab as if she just went out for coffee not from the hospital recovering from a snake bite. I couldn't help but smile and be glad that Lindsay was back, with her putting the final pieces of the puzzle together, that the man had been strangled to death with a hair extension.

I returned Lindsay's smile after I told her that it was good to have her back, which it was when I got serious.

"So how are you feeling?"

Lindsay gave me a small shrug "Better than I was a couple of days ago"

I nodded "Any pain?"

Lindsay shook her head "No, it's just sore. The type of soreness when you jam your finger or something like that"

I nodded taking what Lindsay told me as the truth as never having been bitten before and Lindsay been bitten a couple of times.

Lindsay frowned at me and asked me with concern "Are you ok?"

I looked at Lindsay with amazement knowing that was Lindsay's thing that she always looked out for everyone first before herself "Yeah I'm fine"

Lindsay nodded at me but I could tell that she didn't believe me

"It's ok to be freaked out by what happened you know"

I nodded at Lindsay "Yeah I know" I looked at Lindsay and took in a deep breath "I was freaked by what happened"

Lindsay nodded at me "That's good to know and perfectly normal for that sort of thing"

I frowned "What do you mean?"

"Had you ever seen someone get bitten before?"

"No" I answered simply

"Then it's fine, if it happens again, you won't be as freaked as you were last time" Lindsay said with a smile

I nodded "True" knowing that it was true with the fact that it was a growing experience. I let out a small breath and decided to get back on track "Well let's go tell Stella what we found out"

Lindsay gave me a small nod "Let's" Lindsay said with a smile

I returned Lindsay's smile, glad to have her back where she belongs, in the lab working cases with the rest of us. With that we both moved off to find Stella and give her an update with the case.

2


End file.
